Returning Love
by Shinigami's Minion
Summary: Heero left. What will Duo do? Can Heero correct his mistake? I can't write summaries


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I'm only borrowing them for a couple of minutes.  
  
Rating: pg 13 I think  
  
Warnings: angst, OOC for Heero anyway, attempted suicide, sap, Shounen ai  
  
Pairings: 1+2  
  
Notes: This is my first fic so please be nice. Let me know what you think. Review please and if you think it's good I may write a sequel. Let me know if I should (  
  
  
  
Returning Love  
  
As he lay there on the couch he could feel his life seeping out of him. 'I feel so alone, empty. There's nothing left for me,' he thought lifting his hands to see the crimson liquid falling from his opened wounds. 'No one knew me. I know I had friends but they never understood me except for.'  
  
"Heero" the whispered word was said weakly and breathlessly. If you were to look into those violet pools they were no longer shining with the bright light and happiness. Instead they were devoid of any emotion. Empty just like he felt. He let his eyes shut, closing out the world thinking of his past, 'Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, Solo I'll be with you soon. Heero.Goodbye.' He slipped deeper into the void drowning out any sound. He barely heard the hoarse cry and the sound of the door being demolished.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
'Why did I leave,' he thought, 'Because there is no place for a soldier in a warless world.' It had been a month since he's been here. Everything looked the same to him as he was drowning in memory and thought. 'He was the only one to see the person in me and I left.' Heero noticed he was standing outside what used to be his and Duo's apartment before he left. He stepped in walking up to the receptionist.  
  
"Can I help sir?"  
  
"Yes is Mr Maxwell here please."  
  
"One moment. Yes in room 241, second floor. He's been there all day."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Usually that would be strange for Heero to say but for the past month he had been trying to sort out his emotions especially towards a certain braided boy. 'How could I let my mask fall enough for him to get into my heart? Somehow I'm glad he did.' A small smile graced Heero's lips as he walked up to room 241 and knocked. There was no reply. 'That's odd.' He knocked again. Still no reply. He was about to leave when a chill ran through him and down his spine. 'Heero.Goodbye.' He barely heard the weak whisper in the back of his head before he moved back and rammed into the door.  
  
"DUO!" he shouted as the door gave way and he saw a body lying on the couch with a small pool of blood below him.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Heero froze for only two seconds before running into the bathroom to get the medical kit. He ran back to the couch and lifted Duo to try and wake him.  
  
"Gods Duo wake up. Please wake up." Heero never thought Duo would do this.  
  
In his foggy haze Duo could hear a very familiar voice calling to him, saying sorry. He didn't want to wake up ever, but someone was there and he had to know who it was. As he slowly opened his eyes but he couldn't see through his blurry vision. He blinked to clear his eyes and when he looked up he was starring into watery cobalt blue eyes.  
  
"Heero." A finger being placed on his lips silenced him. He watched as Heero bandaged his wrists tightly stopping any more blood from seeping out.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Duo asked himself not realizing he said it out loud until he heard Heero's shocked reply "No."  
  
Heero was deep in thought. 'This is all my fault. He did this because of me.'  
  
"Duo I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Heero whispered into Duo's ear.  
  
Duo grabbed onto Heero's shirt and even though he felt dizzy and weak from his blood loss he managed to pull Heero into a tight hug.  
  
"I love you." He whispered never letting go fearing it was all just a dream.  
  
"I love you too Duo. I think I always have and I know I always will."  
  
Duo moved his head to look at Heero but still not letting go of him. He looked into Heero's eyes and he could see all the love Heero held for him. Duo knew he wasn't dreaming when he also saw the truth and was it guilt in those eyes.  
  
****************************************************  
  
(1 week later)  
  
Duo was feeling a lot better. With a week of being taken cared off by Heero he felt a lot like his old self. After he was strong enough to talk Heero and Duo had a talk about their feelings. Duo kept trying to make Heero forget what happened and tried to get him to stop blaming himself for it, but Heero wouldn't listen. Now that Duo was all better he couldn't wait to thank his koi for everything he's done. Just then Heero walked into the room. He moved to the bed and lifted Duo's hands kissing the scars on each wrist before kissing his lovers sweet lips. It was a short sweet kiss but pleasant to both boys.  
  
"Hmm, morning Hee - chan" Duo smiled at the man he adored.  
  
"How you feeling today baby?" Heero asked looking at the shining violet eyes that he'd missed so much.  
  
"Better thanks to you" Duo's smile grew wider as he saw Heero's rare smile grace those lovely lips.  
  
End 


End file.
